Kuroshitsuji III
by usaguisan92
Summary: Ciel Phanthomhive, "muerto" a los 13 años de edad fue arrastrado a un mundo de maldición gracias a un deseo egoísta. Como era de esperarse, su fiel mayordomo lo acompaña, encadenado también a ese destino. Un nuevo contratista ha obligado que el antiguo conde regrese a su mundo, enfrentándose con una realidad que nunca esperaba y con un destino que podría cambiarlo todo por completo


Un esbelto hombre con vestimentas oscuras, de unos aproximados 28 años y poco mas de 1.80 cm. de estatura; caminaba con elegancia por los largos y angostos pasillos de una mansión. Los mechones azabaches de sus cabellos caían rebeldes sobre su frente y casi mitad de su rostro, regalándole cierto aire de arrogancia y sensualidad ante cada paso que daba; sus manos cubiertas con un par de guantes de la más fina tela de algodón y completamente pulcros, sostenían un plato de porcelana, decorado con finos listones del color del oro, un plato... Vacío.

Seguía con la misma rutina cotidiana de siempre, y de toda la eternidad si se podría decir así; el primero en levantarse y el último en acostarse, cumpliendo fiel y disciplinadamente con todas y cada una de las tareas para mantener cómodo y tranquilo al dueño y señor de esa mansión. Una mansión, solo construida para satisfacer el capricho de su amo.

— Después de todo... Alguien como yo...—

Se detuvo por un momento, en su campo de visión pudo notar como una finísima grieta en una de las paredes que había dejado pasar la noche anterior ya empezaba a lucir algo más grande, absorbiendo con lentitud el tapiz que cubría aquella pared, dejando una imagen un tanto surrealista en esa escena; suspiró largamente y levantó una de sus manos, seguidamente a eso la estructura volvió a ser la misma de antes, sin ningún rasguño, recuperando la perfecta ilusión óptica que le había dado en un principio. Sus labios dibujaron una falsa sonrisa perfecta, "satisfecho" de haber solucionado algo tan insignificante, algo que cualquiera de los seres en ese mundo simplemente lo hubieran dejado pasar, haciéndolo tarea para los que recién se bautizaban como pertenecientes allí; pero el no, todo debía de ser perfecto, tan solo para no molestarle la vista a... El.

Siguió su camino.

Era decepcionante, un demonio considerado como el más poderoso e imponente en su legión servía a otro, uno con aires de arrogancia y poder. Aunque ello era por demás concebible gracias al perturbador pasado que había tenido, no tenía para ningún otro lógica alguna, puesto que aquel caso era el primera vez visto en la historia de ese mundo hundido en las tinieblas. Hasta pudo no haber sido permitido y ambos desterrados a quien sabe donde pero la elocuencia de los argumentos del viejo demonio y la deseable alma - aunque también sea uno de ellos- del menor, lograron su aceptación en ese lugar y desde entonces pudieron llevar una vida mas o menos tranquila, a excepción de las constantes batallas entre el mayor y los usurpadores que llegaban con ansias y sed de devorarse al nuevo integrante de la legión.

Sin embargo... ¿Era decepcionante para el?...

Las puertas le fueron abiertas, la habitación estaba cuidadosamente decorada con un estilo casi burgués, derrochando el lujo y la elegancia en cualquier rincón que se encontraba a la vista. Las paredes de terciopelo armonizaban con las contrarias cubiertas con fines tapices rojos como el ocre, el alto techo lucía dos preciosas arañas que habían sido construidas para las Galerías de las Cruzadas del Castillo de Versalles y que finalmente habían sido "llevadas" allí, algunos retratos que representaban variadas escenas históricas realzaban la decoración. Y, a unos metros de distancia, frente al gran ventanal de cristal con marcos de oro rojo, tras un escritorio labrado con la madera mas noble, representando en la parte posterior la imagen de alguna bella sirena siendo perseguida por demonios marinos; un mozuelo con cabellos negros y mirada azul como el color de un avasallador mar, de unos 17 años aproximadamente, reposaba tranquilamente, con la mirada perdida en el vacío de sus pensamientos.

Un ser que en vida fue Ciel Phanthomhive, finalmente había sido arrastrado a un mundo irreal, jamás imaginado en el suyo, gracias a un egoísta deseo, consecuencia del "descuido" forzado de su sirviente al haber sido robada su alma antes de concluir con el contrato; ahora estaba condenado a vivir como un demonio toda su eternidad y encadenando así mismo, al - de alguna manera- responsable de esa maldición.

Los demonios no crecían como los seres humanos. El antiguo conde había sido "muerto" a la edad de 13 años, sin embargo y para extrañeza de muchos otros, su cuerpo humano pudo tomar la forma y el tamaño de un joven un poco mayor, alcanzando una estatura promedio a la del "adolescente normal" pero allí se había quedado. Menos podía alcanzar a su sirviente y tampoco podía tomar su figura demoníaca, algo que obligaba al contrario a mantener la forma habitual a como le servía normalmente.

Ninguno de los dos podía quejarse ni envidiarle el destino al otro...

— Es... Aburrido—. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios entre abiertos, sin percatarse de la visita que irrumpía en esa tranquilidad asfixiante.

— Bocchan—. El mayordomo vestido de negro se acercó al escritorio, colocando con sumo cuidado y delicadeza el plato que llevaba entre las manos frente a el, a los lados, unos cubiertos de plata.— El bocadillo de la tarde son unos chocolates de Richart Paris, cacao mezclado con frutillas exóticas y aceite de oliva. Espero sean de su agrado—. Con una leve reverencia se alejó unos centímetros, quedando de pie al lado izquierdo del menor.

— Richart Paris... —. La mirada azulina se fijó en aquel plato vacío, los delgados dedos tomaban la pequeña cucharilla y jugaban con ella sin ningún ánimo de "probar" aquel bocado.

— ¿Sucede algo bocchan?¿Debo cambiar el platillo?—

— ¿Cuánto ha pasado Sebastian?... Me refiero a... Cuando llegamos aquí —. Una voz realmente cansada, esa era la que salía de sus labios.

El rostro sin expresión del hombre alto se volvió a las tinieblas fuera del ventanal.

— Si el joven amo se refiere al tiempo que transcurre para los humanos, mañana se cumplirían cuatro años exactos—

— Ya veo—. Dejó la cucharilla en su lugar.— Estará bien... La compañía... —

Los ojos carmesí del mayor se clavaron sobre la cabellera del mas chico.

— La nostalgia, los recuerdos, aquella sensación de extrañar el pasado. Sentimientos un tanto ridículos que envuelven las precarias almas del ser humano, lo que los vuelve seres inferiores ante nosotros, lo que los hace presas de su pasado sin dejarlos admirar el futuro incierto, algo tan inútil.— una fingida sonrisa curvó sus labios— No creo que bocchan aún tenga ese tipo de... Sentimientos ¿me equivoco?—.

Ciel solo lo observaba con el rabillo del ojo.

— Un demonio que habla así de su cena. ¿No te he enseñado modales acaso?—. Nuevamente el orgullo y la arrogancia se hacían presentes.

Frunció el ceño, sabía que de alguna manera el menor se burlaba del hecho de que hasta el momento no haya devorado ningún alma. Llevó su mano derecha a la altura del pecho y se inclinó con levedad.— Disculpe mi imprudencia —.

Otro suspiro pesado escapó de entre sus labios, se levantó del sillón color caoba que hacia juego con el escritorio y caminó hacia el gran ventanal, mirando el vacío de las tinieblas.

— No te equivocas.— la mirada del mayordomo volvió hacia el, escuchando atento lo que empezaba a decir— es verdad, todos los sentimientos humanos son inútiles, no te hacen mas que un ser débil, pisoteado por quienes te rodean, humillado hasta dar asco.— acariciaba el dedo pulgar donde yacía antiguamente el anillo con la piedra de esmeralda que había sido legado de su familia—. Sentimientos que te llevan a la locura, como... Como mi odio. Pero, es algo que te hace sentir vivo, capaz de luchar por sobresalir de toda la ruina en la que te han sumergido. ¿Puedes acaso tu saber de ellos? ¿Un demonio, que ha vivido miles de años como tal?—. Se encontró finalmente con aquella mirada, una fría, sin expresión ni vacilación alguna, pero que por momentos, ocultaba algo, algo difícilmente de averiguar hasta por el mismo.

Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir los labios para ofrecer alguna respuesta que satisfaciera la curiosidad de su amo, las puertas de la habitación fueron abiertas de par en par, entrando estrepitosamente una figura demasiado conocida para ambos, una que iluminaba y jugaba con los colores rojos que adornaban la habitación.

— ¿Pero como es qué...?—. El mas joven se sorprendió ante aquella visita no esperada.

— ¡SEBAS-CHAN!— el ser de largos cabellos rojos se lanzaba contra el mayordomo; este, sin problema alguno y con toda la tranquilidad de su mundo se hizo a un lado, esquivándolo, terminando el shinigami con el rostro enterrado en el suelo.

— Ah... Tan ruidoso—. Suspiró el mas alto, arreglando uno de sus guantes.

— Siempre recibiendo a los invitados con gran estilo-death— el curioso ser se levantó con rapidez del suelo, empezando a sacudir sus ropas algo arruinadas por tan exagerada caída.

— ¿Cómo un dios de la muerte ha podido ingresar al mundo de los demonios? Oi... Grell...— El chico le clavó la mirada cuando intentaba abrazar a Sebastian por la espalda.— Deja de acosarlo y responde—

— Quien custodia las puertas de este mundo es Dilan Sutcliff— contestó el mayordomo en lugar del otro, mientras arreglaba unas rosas negras que yacían dentro de un florero de porcelana. — Es probable que lo haya dejado ingresar, con alguno de los favores especiales que suele otorgar este shinigami sin nada de dignidad—.

— ¿Cómo?— a veces el menor no lograba entender a donde estaba parado.

— Oh, es que mi hermano tiene una gran...— Fue interrumpido por un cuchillo de cortar pan que fue lanzado contra el, clavándose en una de las paredes de la habitación—. Sebas-chan ¿por qué me agredes?—. La expresión graciosa de decepción por lo sucedido apareció en su rostro.

— El joven amo no debería de escuchar ese tipo de vocabulario tan obsceno de tu parte Grell-san—.

— Oi el es... ¿Hermano tuyo? Tu... Tienes ese tipo de relación con un pariente tan cercano...—. No podía faltar la expresión de abominación y sorpresa en el rostro del menor.

— No tengo la culpa de que me haga una buena...—

Esta vez voló un tenedor, clavándose en el otro lado.

— Las relaciones entre hermanos, padres e hijos, y cualquier tipo de afinidad parental entre los seres de los mundos distintos al de los humanos son normales, bocchan—. Contestó el mayor guardando otro utensilio que amenazaba con lanzar de nuevo contra el shinigami si abría otra vez la boca.

— No es muy distinta la realidad al mundo de los humanos—. Una sonrisa socarrona se curvó en los labios del pelirrojo, mientras salía con cuidado de no dañarse ni un cabello de entre las dos armas blancas que lo habían inmovilizado en la pared—. He estado recogiendo muchas almas que han sido condenadas por el conocido "incesto" en tu antiguo mundo—. El rostro de Ciel se ensombreció al escuchar las últimas palabras.— me pregunto como pueden condenar a muerte un acto tan sublime como...—

La mirada asesina del demonio lo hizo silenciar al momento.

— Eso es grotesco —. Bufo de manera despectiva el menor, caminando nuevamente hacia el sillón donde había estado sentado antes.

— ¿A qué debemos tu visita... Sin avisar, Grell-san?—. El fastidiado mayordomo observaba la hora en el reloj de bolsillo que había sacado de sus pantalones. Ya casi se acercaba la hora de la cena de su amo.

El pelirrojo suspiró con exagerada pesadez y se tiró sobre uno de los sillones que adornaban la habitación, tomó el reloj de arena que yacía sobre la pequeña mesa a su lado y comenzó a jugar con ella, algo desinteresado con la situación.— Vengo por él—. Señaló al chico tras el escritorio.

— ¿Qué?—. Ambos demonios proclamaron algo sorprendidos al unísono.

— Hay demasiado trabajo en el mundo humano, muertes, muertes y muertes. Muchas almas con las que cargar, y necesito vacaciones—.

— No puedo entender que tendría que ver en la vida libertina que te quieras dar Grell, al grano—. Un Ciel impaciente sentía curiosidad de lo que vendría a continuación.

— Alguien ha hecho un contrato con uno de los demonios, la apasionante sed de venganza acaba con la vida de muchos humanos y a mi William me deja todo el trabajo porque dice que estamos cortos de personal y no quiere pagar horas extras entonces eso es...—.

— ¿Quién?—. La potente voz de Ciel silenció los lamentos del pelirrojo.

— ¿Mh?—.

— ¿Quién hizo contrato con un demonio?—.

Los ojos de Sebastian se clavaron en las acciones del shinigami.

— Ah pues...—. Tomó el cuaderno que ocupaba para anotar las muertes de las personas a las que debería de tomar sus almas.— Eli... —.

— Parece que es hora de la cena, bocchan—. Interrumpió el mayor, colocando con fuerza las manos en el escritorio, desviando por un momento la atención del menor.

— Sebastian—. Lo observó con el ceño fruncido.— acabas de interrumpir una conversación importante. Tu...—.

— No lo es—. La firmeza de sus palabras alertaron al menor.

— No eres mas que mi mayordomo, sabes que no tienes potestad alguna para decidir que es lo que tenga o no que hablar con los invitados—.

— Lo que suceda en el mundo humano no es asunto de nosotros ¿Verdad Grell-san?—. Miró de reojo al shinigami que observaba con extrañeza el comportamiento del mayor, luego de unos segundos pudo entender el porque de todo. Asintió un par de veces con la cabeza de inmediato.

— Bueno si Sebas-chan dice que no pues entonces los visito en otro momento, que tengan una feliz vida-death—.

— No sales de aquí hasta que me digas que con todo esto—. Por arte de aquella fuerza superior que mantenían los demonios y ese mundo, las puertas de esa habitación se cerraron antes de que el pelirrojo las cruce. Ciel se levantó de su lugar e hizo a un lado a su mayordomo, colocándose de pie frente al shinigami.

— El que me hayas venido a buscar a mi con esa energía, que me digas que quieres llevarme de nuevo allá. Si alguien a hecho un contrato y estas recurriendo a mi, es porque no es un asunto desconocido para mi ¿me estoy equivocando Grell?—.

La mirada del menor reflejaba demasiado poder, capaz de amedrentar a cualquier enemigo tan solo con eso, a pesar de solo haber crecido unos cuantos centímetros, aún quedaba en el una ligera apariencia de ser un niño de 13 años, pero esa apariencia no podía engañar a ninguno de los dos seres que se encontraban en esa habitación ahora.

El dios de la muerte tragó saliva, tenía demasiado cerca al menor y eso le incomodaba un poco. Cruzó miradas con el demonio tras el, este debía salvar aquella situación.

— No es de incumbencia de otros demonios quienes hagan tratos con alguno. Bocchan—. Finalmente habló el pelinegro.— Esa información esta prohibida para nosotros, para no interferir en el momento de terminar con el contrato. Tal como sucedió aquella vez—. Lo último lo mencionó mordiéndose los labios, el hecho de recordar lo sucedido con Claude Faustus y como robó y prácticamente ensució el alma de su amo, lo llenaba de ira y una sensación que hasta ahora era desconocida para el, pero que lo atravesaba como si de una Guadaña de la muerte se tratase.

El menor frunció el ceño nuevamente, la sensación de que algo le estaba siendo ocultado hacía su aparición y realmente eso le molestaba.

— Grell estuvo a punto de hablar, ¿acaso desconoces de aquella regla recién improvisada por Sebastian?—. Arqueó la ceja sin desviar la atención del shinigami.

El mayordomo apretó levemente la mandíbula al verse descubierto.

— Pues yo... ¡Sebas-chan!—. Apenas se vio acorralado corrió tras el demonio, escudándose con el del interrogatorio de Ciel.

El menor suspiró fastidiado y volvió la mirada hacia ellos.

— ¿Te atreves a ocultarme algo Sebastian?—. Ambas miradas podían cortar el aire.

— Le he dicho lo que sucede bocchan, nosotros no podem... —. Un fuerte bofetón resonó en toda la habitación.

— Ciel-kun...—. El pelirrojo se sorprendió ante la escena que jamás había llegado a presenciar antes.

— El contrato decía que jamás podrías mentirme, acabas de hacerlo Sebastian. De manera descarada has creado una falsa regla para no enterarme de lo que esta sucediendo y que bien se que me concierne a mi—.

Esta vez la mirada del demonio se quedó clavada en el suelo. El incómodo silencio se hizo por algunos segundos.

— Grell... Pregunto por segunda vez ¿Quién ha hecho un contrato con un demonio?—.

El shinigami no tuvo mas opción de buscar nuevamente los apuntes en su cuaderno.

— Elizabeth Middleford—.

Ciel abrió los ojos de par en par y la mirada del mayordomo se encontró de nuevo con la muy atónita de este.

El shinigami cerró su cuaderno, el pelinegro le había ganado.

— Li-Lizzy—. Era una sensación de terror que solo una vez había albergado su alma en el momento en que se enteró de que perdía a sus padres en la mansión.

— Es momento de que la visita se retire—.

— Ah... Sebas-chan... Esto se va a poner interesante...—.

Sin prestar atención a sus palabras, tomó por los hombros al pelirrojo y lo sacó de allí, cerrando las puertas de la habitación.

— ... ¿Desde cuándo?—. El shock de aquella noticia no dejaba articular palabra alguna al menor.— tu... Lo has sabido...—.

— Estamos retrasados cinco minutos—. Miraba el reloj de nueva cuenta el mayordomo, prestando cero atención a las preguntas de su amo.— No hay problema, la cena será bastante rápida esta vez—.

El florero de porcelana que tenía las hermosas rosas negras se estrelló contra la pared, rozando suavemente los cabellos del pelinegro. Este abrió los ojos algo sorprendido.

— ¡Estoy hablando contigo!—. El grito de desesperación por alguna explicación de Ciel, inundó el lugar.

— Su alma como ser humano me pertenecía, y ahora...—. Giró la vista hacia el menor, acercándose varios pasos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de el—. su alma como demonio me pertenece a mi...—. Tomó con delicadeza su mejilla acercando su rostro un poco más, hasta poder sentir la respiración de el contra la suya.— No dejaré que nadie me la robe de nuevo—. Un casi susurro, que dejaba al menor a su merced, completamente nervioso ante tan imponente presencia.

— Oi... Sebastian—. Su voz se quebraba ante la mirada felina color rosa que se había tornado en el mayor, la única que había podido traspasar toda su alma desde la primera vez que lo tuvo así de cerca.

Fueron solo unos segundos, minutos que se quedaron en aquella posición, instantes que para el mayor fueron casi eternos, perdiéndose en una mirada que podría hipnotizar a cualquier ser vivo de quien sabe que mundo; sabía porque esa alma era tan preciada para cualquier demonio y adoraba el hecho de que solo le perteneciera a el, aunque ahora, se había convertido en uno de ellos.

Un delicado manotazo lo alejó de inmediato.

— ¿No me vas a decir todo lo que sabes?—. La voz del menor lo sacó de su letargo.

Asintió una sola vez, sabiendo que se vendría luego de contarle esa otra verdad que había escondido durante largo tiempo, se inclinó un poco mas hasta llegar a la altura de su oído.

La expresión de hacía unos minutos al enterarse de quien había hecho el contrato no era nada comparada a la que había mostrado en ese momento; no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Maldito demonio...—.

Continuará... 


End file.
